boymeetsworldfandomcom-20200214-history
Cory Matthews - list of appearances
Appearances by Cory Matthews: Television ''Boy Meets World Season 1 *Pilot *On The Fence *Father Knows Less *Cory's Alternative Friends *Killer Bee *Boys II Mensa *Grandma was a Rolling Stone *Teacher's Bet *Class Pre-union *Santa's Little Helper *The Father/Son Game *Once in Love with Amy *She Loves Me, She Loves Me Not *The B-team of Life *Model Family *Risky Business *The Fugitive *It's a Wonderful Night *Kid Gloves *The Play's the Thing *Boy Meets Girl *I Dream of Feeny Season 2 *Back 2 School *Pairing Off *Notorious *Me and Mr. Joad *The Uninvited *Who's Afraid of Cory Wolf? *Wake up, Little Cory *Band on the Run *Fear Strikes Out *Sister Theresa *The Beard *Turnaround *Cyrano *I Am Not a Crook *Breaking up is Really, Really Hard to Do *Danger Boy *On the Air *By Hook or by Crook *Wrong Side of the Tracks *Pop Quiz *The Thrilla' in Phila' *Career Day *Home Season 3 *My Best Friend's Girl *The Double Lie *What I Meant to Say *He Said, She Said *Hometown Hero *This Little Piggy *Truth and Consequences *Rave On *The Last Temptation of Cory *Train of Fools *City Slackers *The Grass is Always Greener *New Friends and Old *A Kiss is More Than a Kiss *The Heart is a Lonely Hunter *Stormy Weather *The Pink Flamingo Kid *Life Lessons *I Was a Teenage Spy *I Never Sang for my Legal Guardian *The Happiest Show on Earth *Brother - Brother Season 4 *You Can Go Home Again *Hair Today, Goon Tomorrow *I Ain't Gonna Spray Lettuce No More *Fishing for Virna *Shallow Boy *Janitor Dad *Singled Out *Dangerous Secret *Sixteen Candles and 400-Pound Men *Turkey Day *An Affair to Forget *Easy Street *B and B's B'n B *Wheels *Chick Like Me *A Long Walk to Pittsburgh: Part 1 *A Long Walk to Pittsburgh: Part 2 *Uncle Daddy *Quiz Show *Security Guy *Cult Fiction *Learning to Fly Season 5 *Brothers *Boy Meets Real World *It's Not You... It's Me *Fraternity Row *The Witches of Pennbrook *No Guts, No Cory *I Love You, Donna Karan *Chasing Angela *How to Succeed in Business *Last Tango in Philly *A Very Topanga Christmas *Raging Cory *The Eskimo *Heartbreak Cory *First Girlfriends Club *Torn Between Two Lovers (Feeling Like a Fool) *And Then There Was Shawn *If You Can't Be With the One You Love... *Eric Hollywood *Starry Night *Honesty Night *Prom-ises, Prom-ises *Things Change *Graduation Season 6 *His Answer *Her Answer *Ain't College Great? *Friendly Persuasion *Better Than the Average Cory *Hogs and Kisses *Everybody Loves Stuart *You're Married, You're Dead *Poetic License: An Ode to Holden Caulfield *And In Case I Don't See Ya *Santa's Little Helpers *Cutting the Cord *We'll Have a Good Time Then *Getting Hitched *Road Trip *My Baby Valentine *Resurrection *Can I Help to Cheer You? *Bee True *The Truth About Honesty *The Psychotic Episode *State of the Unions Season 7 *Show Me the Love *For Love and Apartments *Angela's Men *No Such Thing As a Sure Thing *You Light Up My Union *They're Killing Us! *It's About Time *The Honeymooners *The Honeymoon is Over *Picket Fences *What a Drag! *Family Trees *The Provider *I'm Gonna Be Like You, Dad *The War *Seven the Hard Way *She's Having My Baby Back Ribs *How Cory and Topanga got Their Groove Back *Brotherly Shove *As Time Goes By *Angela's Ashes *Brave New World: Part 1 *Brave New World: Part 2 Girl Meets World'' Season 1 *Girl Meets World *Girl Meets Boy *Girl Meets Sneak Attack *Girl Meets Father *Girl Meets The Truth *Girl Meets Popular *Girl Meets Maya's Mother *Girl Meets Smackle *Girl Meets 1961 *Girl Meets Crazy Hat *Girl Meets World of Terror *Girl Meets The Forgotten *Girl Meets Flaws *Girl Meets Friendship *Girl Meets Brother *Girl Meets Home for the Holidays *Girl Meets Game Night *Girl Meets Master Plan *Girl Meets First Date Girl Meets World Season 1/Season 2 Special *Girl Meets Demolition Season 2 *Girl Meets Gravity *Girl Meets The New World *Girl Meets the Secret of Life *Girl Meets Pluto *Girl Meets Mr. Squirrels Video Games *School Dance Shuffle (phone call/video chat)